Together Again
by DeadlyRedAlice
Summary: The Titans have split and Raven has moved onto a simpler civilian life in the guise of Rachel. When Robin happens upon her little town and sees her, he won't be able to resist visiting her. One-shot. Rae/Rob! Rated T for safety.


Hello humans. DRA back to give you the pleasure and honor of reading one of my silly little stories. I know it seems like I have dropped off the face of the Earth, but I haven't. It's just that this has been one of my busiest summers in a while. So this is just a little oneshot that I wrote at like 2 in the morning last night/this morning. The titans have split and Raven has decided to have a normal life but when birdboy sees her in some little town he pays her a little visit. Got part of the idea from the movie 'Something Borrowed' if any of you have seen it. The rest came from my imagination. I think. Anyways, I hope you enjoy and that I didn't lose my touch. Rate. Review. Comment. Criticize. Suggest. I **do not** own anything. Thanks a bunch,

DeadlyRedAlice  
>xoxo<p>

* * *

><p>"Thank you for shopping here. Have a nice day!" the overly cheerful bag lady exclaimed, handing me my bags. I nodded my thanks, gave a tip, and left for home. Finally, my new place had become home. It only took five years, but it was actually home. I found myself daydreaming less and less of the tower, and of its old inhabitants.<p>

"Hi Miss Rachel!" Suzie greeted from across the street where she was jump roping with some friends.

"Good morning Suzie," I replied, continuing on my way. Rachel. Another thing I had finally gotten used to. In the beginning when people called out to me using my new name, it took me forever to realize it was my attention they were trying to attain. So much had changed: My name, going from Raven to Rachel. My hair, longer and black as night now. My eyes, currently a dark blue, much less unusual. My attire, certainly; I haven't worn a leotard since I was a Titan. My skin tone has even turned darker with all my time spent at the beach. I was truly someone new. And for the first time in awhile, I was happy about it.

Suddenly sirens shook me out of my dwelling. A dozen police cars raced passed me almost making me lose hold of my groceries. Without a second thought, keeping a tight hold on my couple of bags, I ran after the vehicles, coming upon one of the tallest buildings in town. It was surrounded by people, police, and, of course, reporters. I pushed through a few bystanders to one of my neighbors.

"Marcie! What's going on? What happened?" I asked, my words fast and rushed.

"Oh Rachel! It's just awful!" she gushed, clinging to my arm now. "That madman Gregory Blits is holding to hostages, some teenage girls, and is threatening to kill them if his demands aren't met," she sobbed dramatically. _That is usually what hostages are used for,_ I thought silently, but decided now was not the time to point that out.

"What are his demands?" I questioned, sadly going into interrogative mode. I honestly thought I had grown out of that. The reason I came to this town was because the crime levels were low. Then, of course, some idiot decides to come a screw that up.

"He wants to be mayor. You know how they are,"

"Either money mad or power hungry," I finished. _Great, he's insane, lethal, oh and stupid. All the more dangerous. _

"LOOK!" someone screamed pointing up at the building as one of the girls went crashing through the windows, basically to her death. Before I could enough stop myself, I dropped one of my bags and lifted my hand ready to catch her with my powers… except I didn't need to, because right at that moment, she was caught in midair by a man in blue and black. My insides knotted and my breath caught. He lowered her to the ground then shot back up to the window she had come through. Screams, bumps, and bangs were heard from above, as all the civilians silently waited for the outcome. Even Sonny, one of the reporters, was silent, which is a rarity. Suddenly all noise stopped. Then he was at the window. In one arm he had the other girl, and tossed carelessly over his shoulder was Blits. He lowered them all safely, and I got a really good look at him as he handed Blits to the police.

"I don't know how I can ever repay you," the girl in his arm babbled, batting her eyelashes at him flirtatiously.

"Just doing my job," he muttered, giving her a quick grin, before turning back to the officials. I was almost ready to convince myself that it wasn't him, that it just looked like him, but his voice confirmed it. It was Robin. Well, actually, it was Richard. Probably took on a different name than Robin. What was it that Star had said he called himself when she had gone into the future? Nightwing? That sounded about right. What was he doing here though? Both Gotham and Jump were hours away. He looked… amazing. His hair had lost some of it's spikiness, and now flopped gracefully around his face. He was much, much taller, probably now taller than Cy. He also seemed… harder. He had muscled up even more, his body more toned than ever, but it wasn't even that. It was the way he held himself. He had changed. Grown up, I guessed. Then he turned my direction and our eyes met. All our times together flashed before me. We gazed at each other for a moment, before he was pulled away by some police. And suddenly, I could breathe again. He didn't recognize me… but why should he? Wasn't that why I disguised myself? Why I became someone new? So I could stop putting myself in life-threatening situations?

"He is delicious, isn't he?" Marcie asked nudging me, grinning stupidly like a little school girl. "He was staring right at me, you know," she prattled, as if it was some great honor and I just didn't understand the connection between them, etc. I rolled my eyes as I leaned down and picked up my dropped bag, but gave her a small smile, promised to talk to her later, and left, pushing my way back out of the enormous crowd that had gathered.

~oOo~

I was curled up on the couch, reading a book when Paul came in. He leaned down, kissed me on the cheek, making me look and smile.

"Hey honey," he said grinning down at me while fixing his tie. "How do I look?" he questioned, spinning for extra effect, causing me to laugh.

"Stunning," I teased. He just laughed and grabbed his jacket, his brown eyes twinkling down at me as if they too were laughing.

"Thanks babe. It's going to be a late night tonight. Don't know when I could be home. Might not be until morning," he explained, putting his wallet in his back pocket. I nodded understandingly, turning back to my book. I heard the front door close and I thought of how different Paul was from _him_, and yet how much he reminded me of him sometimes. It was odd. Paul was sweet. True, there was not a whole lot of passion or spark, but he was sweet.

I heard him knocking on the door and got up, not surprised that not only did he lock himself out, _again_, but he must've forgot something… Again.

"What did you forget?" I asked loudly, while opening the door, but my grin slipped and my eyes widened in shock as I was met with the bluest eyes I had ever seen, eyes which I would never forget.

"To say goodbye the night the Titans spilt up," he murmured, gazing down at me, now dressed in casual clothes, a nice black button up shirt with some jeans.

"Richard," I breathed, trying to process how he was at my doorstep. "Won't you come in?" I asked quietly, opening the door wider and moving out of the way.

"Why, thank you. I was hoping you would ask," he answered smirking at me. "I have to say, I was shocked when I saw you in that crowd today," he said conversationally, never taking his eyes off me. Thankfully I hadn't changed into my pajamas yet. I was still in my red tee and black jean shorts. He sat down at one of the island bar seats in the kitchen as I went into the fridge for something to eat or drink.

"How did you know it was me?" I asked curiously, my head still in the fridge.

"As if I wouldn't recognize you," he scoffed incredulously. I grinned subconsciously, blushing when realizing I was, glad he couldn't see my face. "It was, however, a little difficult finding where you lived. Nobody seemed to know a Raven around here," he continued, teasing me with his unspoken accusation. When I didn't respond, he continued. "Personally I like Raven better than Rachel. Speaking of which, do you have any beer in there?" he asked, totally off topic. I turned and looked at him.

"What does my name have to do with beer?" I asked, giving him a look as he just laughed. "And no. But I've got some wine," I offered.

"Perfect! We'll celebrate to our reunion," he declared, wiggling his eyebrows at me playfully as I just laughed and pulled out the bottle and two wine glasses.

~oOo~

An empty bottle of wine lay next to us, the next in Richard's hand as we sat on the floor, our backs up against the fridge. My brain was muddled and fuzzy and all I could seem to concentrate on was the boy next to me.

"So you really thought BB was really _that_ annoying?" he asked.

"Well, I was never acting when I was annoyed with him, if that's what you're asking, but I did love him like a little brother," I answered, giggling between every few words.

"You know what has always bothered me? What I have always really, really wanted to know?" he questioned, taking a gulp of wine and handing the bottle to me.

"What?" I asked dramatically, flicking my hair around as I turned my face towards his.

"Well, were you holding back on us? If you had truly wanted to, could you have taken us down? Were you, well, are you that powerful?" he asked, his gaze holing my own.

"Of course," I replied unblinkingly, because it was the truth.

"I guessed as much," he said grinning like a little boy.

"You always seemed to understand me better," I confirmed grinning, taking a drink of the wine.

"Damn right I did," he said laughing.

"It really is no wonder I had had that little crush on you," his laughing faded as I took another drink. I turned to look at him, to see why he was suddenly silent. He was oddly serious as he gazed at me.

"What?" he asked quietly, sounding rather surprised. I laughed.

"Oh come on Robi- I mean Richard. You must have noticed," I continued, thinking he was kidding. I mean, yeah, I wasn't always too open with my feelings, but I thought it was pretty obvious. I mean, Cy had figured it out and even confronted me about it. "Think of all the times you saved my life. Did you really believe I only thought of you as a friend," he said nothing so I continued rambling, too out of it to shut myself up, even though somewhere inside me a little voice was yelling at me to stop talking. "True, I never did act on it, considering you and Star were like in love, but I thought you had realized all along," I continued matter-of-factly. I looked over at him again, to find he was still staring at me with that same serious expression. "What?" I asked, still giggling.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked. MY eyebrows furrowed together as I stared back at him trying not to laugh.

"I just told you. I thought you knew. And anyways you were with Star, so what would it matter?" I repeated, wondering why he didn't understand me the first time.

"And what about now?" he asked. I gave him a confused look. What was he asking? "How do you feel about me now?" he restated, his icy blue eyes boring into my own. My breath caught, and my laughter died in my throat. For the first time since we sat down on the floor, well, more like collapsed, I realized how close we were, only inches apart. I caught myself, though, and turned away, stumbling to stand up.

"Does it matter?" I asked my back to him as I used the counter to hoist myself up. Leaning against it, I turned around to find him up and standing in front of me. He put a hand on each side of me, resting them on the counters, lowering his face until it was leveled with mine.

"It does to me, so can you please answer the question?" he pleaded, our breaths mingled by our proximity.

"My feelings haven't changed one little bit," I whispered, not having it in me to talk any louder. He literally seemed to take my breath away. The tips of his lips hiked up a little as he peered at me.

"I was hoping you would say that," he murmured just before closing the distance between our lips. His kiss was slow, deliberate, and intoxicating, and I felt it in every molecule in my being. He was gentle, but all the passion was brewing under the surface easily detectable. It was literally like you saw in those stupid chic flick movies, where they see fireworks. Well, I could practically see fireworks. It was all I didn't have with Paul. Paul!

"Wait," I protested, pushing him away from me slightly, enough for me to duck under his arms and toward the living room. "I'm in a relationship," I explained seeing his hurt face. "This is wrong," I continued, my head feeling like an ocean just rushed into it.

"It didn't feel wrong to me," he countered, my back still to him, taking slow, easy steps towards me until I could feel his breath on my neck, giving me goosebumps.

"I'm not talking about how it felt, I'm saying morally this is wrong," I continued.

"So it felt right to you too?" he questioned, and I could hear the smirk on his face just by his tone.

"Of course it did," I answered glumly and simply. He walked around me until he standing in front of me. He cupped my face in his hand gently, making me look into his eyes.

"Then runaway with me. We could fight crime together, save the world, again," he proposed, and I was seriously considering it. He leaned down slowly again, his free hand sliding to the small of my back, and once again I was lost in his kiss. "Please say you will," he begged, resting his forehead on mine. "If I had known how you had felt, god Raven, I don't think you could have kept me away, but I was worried on how you would react, especially with the thin ice that was your powers," he rambled, and each word that came out of his mouth made me fall even deeper under his spell.

"But," I began hesitantly.

"No buts," he interrupted. "Come on Rae, it'd be the two of us, Nightwing and his beautiful partner Raven," he insisted.

"You think I'm beautiful?" I asked, a small smirk appearing on my face.

"Breathtakingly so," he answered. "So, what do you say? Will you come?" he asked pleadingly. My thoughts flitted back to Paul. Honestly, while on the outside we seemed perfect for each other, we were only together in name. We shard an apartment, his apartment, and only saw each other for fleeting moments. And let's face it. There was no spark at all. And honestly, I knew he felt the lack of it too. He'd miss me, but he'd get over it fast.

"I'm in," I replied grinning up at him, meeting him halfway this time, wrapping my arms up and around his neck. I could fool myself about many things, but not about Richard, and certainly not about how much I had missed my crime-fighting days. Was I willing to drop my façade of Rachel just to be with him? Absolutely. Was I willing ot go into life-threatening situations with him? Without a single doubt, and I seriously doubted that that was ever going to change.

* * *

><p>I'm not sure how I feel about the ending. It wasn't as good as I was hoping for. And it ended up a little fluffier than I wanted. And I don't think I kept to the personalities very well. Oh well. Blame it on lack of sleep. Rate. Review. Comment. Criticize. Suggest.<p>

-DRA

* * *

><p>This is why I love BlackShadowKat. Here I am saying how nobody knew her real name and yet Marcie goes "Oh Raven!" I'm sorry. I'm stupid. But I fixed it. So thank you. ;)<p> 


End file.
